You Started It
by VisualVibes
Summary: Spencer and Ashley begin a very unique type of competition.


**Another oldie but goodie. For the record I don't just write NC-17 stories, even though most of my one-shots are. I'm actually really uncomfortable writing these scenes. Anyway, just wanted to say that. Check out READREID. wordpress. com for more of my writing.**

**Read, enjoy, and please comment!**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything duh.

* * *

Spencer walked by the open bedroom door taking a second to look up from a rousing copy of _Us Weekly_ to look inside. To her surprise and concern she found Ashley spread eagle on their bed in nothing but a robe that was doing little to cover well…anything.

_Are you kidding me?_ Spencer thought to herself as she let the mag drop to her side in her right hand while she used the left to rub her brow. _How is she going to just lie there like that?_

They had been living together for a few months now and were still trying to get used to each other. Things like this, however, Spencer found inexcusable.

The turned the corner and walked into the sprawling room. Ashley had insisted on buying them a penthouse near the beach. No matter how much she protested Ashley would settle for nothing but the best in regards to Spencer, hence the half a million dollar home and the BMW sitting in the driveway with Spence1 on the license plate.

"Ash what are you doing?" she asked full well knowing the answer already. That was obvious by the remote Ashley had in as she flipped through the thousands of channels they had but rarely watched.

"What does it look like? That shower took a lot out of me." She said not even turning to look at her girlfriend. Had she looked maybe she would have seen the once sky blue eyes she fell in love with were now a shade closer to Carolina blue.

Spencer dropped the magazine on the dresser heading towards the bed where Ashley still remained sprawled in all her glory. "You really shouldn't lie there like that," Spencer warned. She would only be warning her once about this one. Unlike the wet towel that was no doubt on the bathroom floor. That she warned about at least once a week.

"Why not?" The brunette asked eyes still fixated to the television. High Definition, once it sucks you in, it's hard to come out. Or that's what Ashley and most men around the country would reason. "It's not like its anything you haven't seen before."

"Okay." Spencer said her tone full of warning.

So now as Spencer kneeled in front of her lover and licked her lips, Ashley still wasn't getting the picture. Not until, of course, those lips came into contact with Ashley rapidly heating center.

"Spencer!" Ashley shouted as the remote fell from her hand. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she parroted.

"It looks like your having a helping without asking." Ashley said trying to keep the smile off her face but failing miserably.

"I have to ask now?" Spencer asked briefly stopping her ministrations then returning again.

"Well, no, I guess not, but I'm just not in the mood." Ashley said trying to close her robe.

Spencer ran a finger through slick folds and inspected it. "I don't think you and your vagina are on the same page, Ash."

Ashley blushed to her roots as she sat up on her elbows to watch the blonde head bobbing between her thighs. "Okay maybe not but I'm watching—" She was cut off by the moan that came soaring from her vocal cords as Spencer began to make lazy circles around her clit.

"Watching what babe?" She asked in a matter of fact voice and with a sly grin before returning to the task at hand…or task at tongue.

"Huh?" Ashley asked forgetting what the question was. Spencer didn't have to repeat herself. She knew the TV was the farthest thing from Ashley's mind.

Spencer continued. She couldn't allow Ashley to just lay half naked around the house whenever she pleased. It would be nice, but then neither of them would get anything accomplished. Just like right now.

Spencer ran her tongue along the entirety of Ashley's love enjoying the taste she had become so familiar with and craved at times. She teased Ashley's entrance then returned to the sensitive bundle of nerves then repeated the cycle again. After a few passes Spencer could tell Ashley had had enough teasing. She could tell by the way her back arched off the bed and how she wrapped her right leg around her back pulling her in further.

Catching the hint Spencer pushed two fingers into her lover and slid up to greet her face to face. She was greeted with a long moan. Those sounds always made Spencer want to give Ashley all the more of her. She had always been a bit of an over achiever in school and she was no different with Ashley.

Ashley grabbed the back of Spencer's neck and latched their lips together. There was no time for soft loving pecks but rather they went straight to full on open mouth sloppy kisses.

Spencer broke the kiss to look into the eyes of the woman she loved. This is what it was about right in this moment. Their dreams had come true. They had each other for what seemed like forever. No more hiding or lying or sneaking to be together. Just pure love filled bliss and afternoon sex. It got no better.

Ashley seemed to have been reading her thoughts as she opened her eyes and took in the one and only love of her life. She smiled and watched the glory of Spencer sharing that same smile. She found herself flood with more wetness as Spencer threw her hair over her shoulder and if it was possible begin to pump even deeper. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow in concentration as she placed her thigh behind her hand for better leverage.

Ashley clamped her eyes shut in anticipation of what was to come next. She had taught Spencer everything she knew, but Spencer had managed to put her own special touch on their love making surprising Ashley every time. This time was no different as Spencer curled her fingers upward running her perfect fingers across the bumpy mass. Ashley's head rolled back as she let out a strangled, "yes," from the back of her throat.

"Still not in the mood baby?" Spencer asked feeling extra cocky. Ashley gathered herself enough for a smart reply when suddenly a finger was added to the two already sending chills through her body. She let out a whimper as she opened up wider to except all Spencer had to give her. Spencer smiled as she bit down on Ashley's pulse point only adding fuel to the fire. Her free hand was on the bed holding her above Ashley so she could go as deep as possible.

Spencer could feel Ashley's walls begin to clamp around her fingers. She used that as her queue to use her thumb and begin messaging Ashley's swollen nub causing her to almost scream with ecstasy as the orgasm began to rip through her body. Spencer slowly began to lessen her pumping until the tremors subsided.

When she felt Ashley was finished she pulled out and lovingly kissed her love.

"So good," was all Ashley would mutter with a tired smile on her face.

"Now maybe you won't lie around here half naked in the future." Spencer said as she went to climb off the bed.

"Wait a minute." Ashley gathered herself. "Where do you think your going?"

"I was reading until I was _interrupted_ by you all spread eagle."  
Before she got too far away Ashley grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. "No, no, no, Ms. Carlin. It's because of you I have to take _another_ shower. You're not getting away that easily," she said as she began peeling back Spencer's clothing.

Spencer giggled as Ashley nibbled on her neck. "Ash stop or I'm going to need one too."

Ashley pushed her hand into Spencer's boxers. "Too late."  
Spencer playfully rolled her eyes and huffed. "Okay, fine. If you have to."

After Ashley got her revenge they decided a shower for both of them was in order. It was in said shower the Spencer once again decided to one up Ashley leaving her in a pile of mush in the shower stall.

After which Ashley got her um…fill on the dinning room table.

Never one to be outdone Spencer got her back again in the form of handcuffs and a strap. It was only when Ashley was begging her to stop that she left her trembling and incapacitated on the stairs.

When Spencer was positive that Ashley had enough she came back to check up on her.

"Are you finished?"

"Never!" Ashley yelled.

"Alright." Spencer said as she pushed Ashley's legs apart once more.

"Okay, alright! You win. No more."

A gigantic smile spread across Spencer's face. "Yes! Wanton sex goddess, one, resident bad ass, zero," she mocked placing pecks all over Ashley's face.

"Spence, can you take these things off me now?"

"Oh right. Um…hmmm."

"Hmmm?" Ashley asked.

"Okay, stay here while I go look for the key."

"Look for?"

Spencer stood up and bounded up the stairs. "Shhhh babe, don't worry I'll find them." _I hope._


End file.
